


The Regret

by Katowisp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Mandalorian reacts, the Kid feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katowisp/pseuds/Katowisp
Summary: EPISODE 7 SPOILERSThe Kid tried to kill Cara Dune. He learns a new feeling: Regret.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	The Regret

The Kid felt Rage again. 

He felt Rage when the Mudhorn had fought the Mandalorian, and again when the Mandalorian had betrayed him. 

He felt it now as he watched the Woman. It was supposed to be a fun game, the Kid knew that. But he could sense her intent. 

She intended to win. 

She had darkness in her heart. The kind of darkness that came from killing a lot of people. The Mandalorian had it, too. The Kid knew this. 

He did not think she intended to kill the Mandalorian, but he wouldn’t give her the chance.

A darkness came over the Kid. It told him, “ _Kill her_.” It was a sibilant voice, and part of the Kid argued, “ _Don’t._ ” But this voice was weaker. The Woman intended to beat the Mandalorian, and the Kid could not allow this. 

He reached his hand out. He felt the energy of all things, of the Ugnaught, of the ship, and of the Mandlorian. He could feel the energy of the Woman, could feel the electricity of her brain and as it conducted across her heart. He could feel all the electricity as it conducted through her muscles, and he reached out for the air as it moved in and out of soft lungs. 

He squeezed. 

He felt the Mandalorian react, and still he squeezed. He squeezed as he felt the woman struggle, and he squeezed until the Mandalorian grabbed him. “She’s my friend.”

There was desperation in his voice. The Kid stopped squeezing. Guilt washed over him. This was a new feeling, too. 

The Mandalorian did not have a lot of friends. 

The Mandalorian held him for a moment. He felt something he had never felt before rolling off the Mandalorian— _fear_. And not fear of the situation, but of _him_ , the Kid. 

The Kid did not have a name for the emotion that filled him.

Later, he would learn it was Regret. 

It would be the first time he felt it, but not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I _knew_ that previous characters would come back around. Just a little coda for the Kid learning new emotions.


End file.
